La alfombra del pavo real
by AlexBeatlemaniaca
Summary: La alfombra roja se extiende en la entrada del teatro para dar camino a un glamuroso desfile de luminarias, entre las que incluso una mariposa nocturna y un pavo real pueden dar de qué hablar.


_Disclaimer. Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los derechos son de Zagtoon y Thomas Astruc._

* * *

Las luces de las cámaras resplandecen detrás del cristal opaco de la limusina; el vehículo se acerca lentamente en su dirección y, antes de que les abran la puerta, ella se mira aprensivamente los labios en el espejito de los polvos. Él hace los ojos en blanco decidido a no mirarla si es que piensa retocarse el maquillaje antes de que salgan porque, como los guantes se le manchen de polvo nude... ¡Se los quitará él mismo con los dientes! Ya que _su_ diseño debe ser impecable. Y unos guantes negros sucios de maquillaje no son, precisamente, impecables.

Ella cierra con parsimonia el estuche y lo guarda en la cartera casi sin hacer ruido, mientras tanto, él mira desinteresadamente su reloj; completamente atento a la respiración irregular de la mujer a su lado. Una sombra se acerca a la ventana y él rompe el silencio medio segundo antes de que los interrumpa el ruido de la alfombra, lo justo para que ella no tenga tiempo de debatir.

─ Quita esa expresión de tu cara, haces que el azul de mi diseño se vea deprimente.

Ella esboza una sonrisa socarrona, poco ofendida.

─ Claro, porque sólo uno de los dos puede mantener expresión fúnebre, de lo contrario Cannes creerá que acabamos de matar a alguien. Por suerte para tí, yo sí sé actuar.

─ ¿Era necesario que revisaras tu maquillaje de último minuto? Un desperfecto en tus labios rojos no lo vas a arreglar tu sola en quince segundos, ¡ni en sueños!

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas darme un beso apasionado que me corra el labial frente a los paparazzis?─ Ella parpadea y se cubre un poco el rostro como si estuviera genuinamente azorada. Gabriel apenas se digna a acomodarse el puente de las gafas, con las orejas ligeramente enrojecidas.

─ Qué más quisieras.─ Masculla, al momento de que la puerta se abre ante ellos.

─ Lo mismo digo.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensancha aún más y, para cuando él le tiende una mano para ayudarla a salir, le es imposible adivinar si ella se está burlando de él o es que ya se ha colocado la careta adecuada para desfilar en la alfombra.

De cualquier manera, Gabriel reconoce para sus adentros que luce tan terriblemente majestuosa, tan _imperial_. ¡Y qué diablos! Le ofrece su brazo, sin lugar a dudas, porque cuando ella se aferra a él y la calurosa luz de las cámaras los enfoca, Gabriel se siente magnánimo. Pues incluso cuando la mitad de los reporteros se detienen un momento analizando su rostro, sin lograr identificarlo del todo. Ya demasiada suficiencia posee deslizándose altivamente en esa pasarela roja al lado del pavo real más aclamado del año; aunque nadie sepa su nombre, aún.

Su pavo real camina con el porte más sensual que Gabriel jamás pudo desear para su diseño. Ella y el vestido hacen una simbiosis perfecta, que el diseñador ya había premeditado, porque todos y cada uno de los diseños que ha hecho para ella han sido una obra maestra tras otra.

Las primeras personas en recibirlos se quedan pasmados unos momentos, como presas de una ensoñación muda. "¡¿Esa es Emilie?! ¡Emilie! Pero… ¿y él?" los reporteros bajaban sus micrófonos, apremiando a los fotógrafos para que consiguieran un buen plano de la pareja. Ella nota las reacciones de las personas y seriamente tiene que ahogar una carcajada en lo más profundo de su garganta, a Gabriel en cambio sí que se le escapa una sonrisa entre las comisuras, de esa forma en la que ella tiene que desviar su mirada a consciencia por encima de su hombro porque no es capaz de serle indiferente cuando tiene _esa_ expresión en su rostro.

─ ¡Emilie! Por acá, ¿podrías responder algunas preguntas para el canal…?─ Pregunta una comentarista de la alfombra, la primera en abrirse paso entre la multitud para obtener la primicia de la "pareja".

Emilie cambia rápidamente de expresión y asiente cordialmente.

Ambas mujeres intercambian opiniones acerca de la alfombra y la comentarista se esfuerza por hablar acerca de su película, hasta que no puede más y suelta su atención hacia Gabriel.

─ Realmente creo que el público no quedará decepcionado con tu interpretación, ni con la de Joseph, claro. A todo esto, a él lo vimos pasar hace un rato pero sin duda alguna estábamos esperando verte a tí también y… ¿nos presentas a tu acompañante?

Gabriel, que hasta entonces se había mantenido quieto como el perchero más galante del mundo bajó la mirada hasta la comentarista quien definitivamente prefirió no hacer contacto visual con él.

─ ¡Pero claro! Él es Gabriel…─ Emilie rueda el nombre de Gabriel por su lengua con dulzura, como si saboreara el mero hecho de decirlo.

─ Gabriel Agreste.─ Precisa él. La comentarista asiente levemente antes de que el apellido le haga sentido.

─ ¡Oh! Ya veo, así que estamos hablando con el mismísimo diseñador de este vestido, ¿es correcto, _Monsieur Agreste_?

─ En efecto.

─ También usamos diseños de Gabriel en la película, desde que los vi, decidí que no quería usar nada que él no diseñara para el rodaje. Ciertamente fui toda una molestia.─ Emilie se ríe cantarinamente.

─ ¡Con mayor razón! ¡Lo que llevas hoy es encantador!─ Asegura la otra mujer, percatandose de repente del anillo de zafiros que llevaba en el dedo anular. ─Decías que podrías usar cualquier diseño de Gabriel, ¿qué tal un anillo?

─ Eeeh… ¿Un anillo de él?

La rubia se hace la sorprendida. Gabriel la mira con escepticismo.

─ Probablemente.─ Responde Emilie sencillamente, acercándose más al diseñador y girando el torso en ademán de seguir su camino.

La comentarista los deja marchar bastante contenta con el cotilleo que podía esparcir desde ese momento sobre el posible anillo de matrimonio de la joven actriz.

Gabriel entendía perfectamente que Emilie amaba el espectáculo, en concreto el espectáculo que nada tenía que ver con su vida real. Y no es que Gabriel estuviera especialmente en el foco de las revistas de chismes, ni que le importaran en lo más mínimo, pero no podía negar que su pavo real era una luminaria alegre y fastidiosamente interesante.

Una vez que se resguardan de los paparazzi más bulliciosos en la seguridad del lobby del cine, el diseñador destensa el brazo para tomar la mano enguantada de la actriz.

Le dedica un beso corto en el dorso de la mano después de inspeccionar el zafiro que ella había insistido en usar esa noche.

─ Te diseñaré uno mejor.─ Decide, en ese momento.

La rubia relaja su expresión, a una mucho más cándida y le sujeta suavemente la mano para que no se aparte.

─ Este me gusta bastante, fue lo primero que me regalaste.

─ No por eso tendría que ser el último.

─ No, definitivamente no el último.

La actriz pasa una mano por encima del pecho de él hasta sus hombros. Gabriel reacciona de inmediato y, sigilosamente, los coloca detrás de una columna lo suficientemente discreta para darse la libertad de acunar su rostro e inclinarse por el beso que llevaba esperando desde que bajaron de la limusina.

─ Realmente eres un impaciente, Agreste.─ Dice ella, rozando sus labios y dejándole un beso corto antes de separarse.

Gabriel se ajusta las solapas del traje, en un resoplido.

─Y tú me vas a volver loco, _Paon_.

─ Lo mismo digo, _Monsieur papillon_.

─ ¿Es acaso una competencia?

─ Imposible, en todo caso, yo llevaría todas las de perder.

Gabriel ríe suavemente y la atrae hacia sí, antes de encaminarse a las escaleras del cine. Y con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, Emilie sabe perfectamente quién terminará perdido por quien.

* * *

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que publico de Miraculous Ladybug y dado que me he vuelto una gran fan de esta serie pues,¡ya era hora de escribir algo al respecto!

La idea de este One Shot me rondó por la mente desde el capítulo de Gorizilla, qué gran capítulo por cierto... Realmente me hizo feliz que por fin se nos revelará el nombre de la madre de Adrien y el hecho de que solía ser actriz. Lo cual me encanta porque en verdad me llegan a la mente mil y un formas en las que su trabajo se relacionó con el de Gabriel en momento dado. Esperemos que nos sigan revelando más acerca de su historia en lo que falta de la segunda temporada, qué más quisiera que un flashback de cómo se conocieron ella y Gabriel.

En fin, ojalá les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. De ser así, por favor déjenme un review con sus opiniones, comentarios, teorías... ¡Estaré encantada de leerlos!

Un saludo de mi parte y, ¡hasta la siguiente historia!


End file.
